trailblazers_a_pathfinder_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Temple and City Planning
After securing stone from the Quarry the Trailblazers were presented with the options of which gods to revere. The Gods of Promise (City Alignment - -Neutral) will bring security, industry and commerce, but also with them will come crime, pollution and apathy. Their people will make weapons and defenses the envy of the Wurld! But the price will be paid in civil unrest, varied intolerances and wide-scale public indifference. Industrial Market - A bustling, bazaar full of roaring forges, shouting merchants and noisy customers. Changes Nascent from a large city to a Metropolis. Druid Grove - An overgrown glade acts as a sanctuary for the vale’s defenders and their barely restrained wildlife. The druid leaders along with the Vale Guard they oversee are hardened warriors; people both used to and fully capable of violence. In a Star climate the grove is made of luminous Fungal Trees and the militia is composed of tribal hunters and beasts of the Darkreach. Party gains +2 to Stealth and Knowledge Dungeoneering checks. In an Autumn climate the grove is made of colourful trees that never lose their foliage and the militia is composed of southern infantry veterans and allied lycanthropes. Party gains +2 on Animal Handling and Knowledge Nature checks. In a Desert climate the grove is surrounded by massive, spike-covered cacti walls and the militia is composed of cavalry rangers and their loyal animal companions. Party gains +2 Ride and Survival checks. Gambling Den - A rowdy casino full of music and vice. Every Party member rolls a d20 at the beginning of each session. The party selects one of those rolls. At any time the party may unanimously decide to let one PC use that die roll in place of any d20 roll they’ve just made. . Alternately they might embrace the Gods of Grace (City Alignment - Neutral Good) who will bring peace, community-spirit and health, but they also will need to demonstrate mercy, allow broader freedoms to their citizens and avoid accumulating more power than needed. Their priests will be able to heal even the most grievous of wounds, care for the masses with ease and rally the people to each others’ aid. But the price paid will be seen in more lenient security and a much slower reaction to potential threats against the vale. They may also need to listen to their people’s complaints and assure all are well cared for. Paladin Hall - The Vale Guard and Valley Security become the providence of a paladin order. The Party gains access to and may call down divine wrath on their enemies. Once per session as a full round action a Party member may pray and douse a 30 foot area they can see within a damaging corona. Enemies must be under an unobstructed sky to be targeted. The party’s average level is used to determine the number of d4s rolled to deal damage. In a Star climate the gothic citadel is taken over by the Sisters of Loss, a sect of female predominant paladins well-known for their espionage skills and selfless martyrdom. The corona is composed of positive energy that only damages negative energy creatures. Undead take double damage. In an Autumn climate the medieval hall is taken over by the Scion of Lebelon, a sect of paladins well known for their archery skills and talent for diplomacy. The corona deals Holy damage that only harms evil creatures. Evil outsiders take double damage. In a Desert climate the domed palace is taken over by the Rose Caliphate, a sect of paladins well known for their riding skills and feats of endurance. The corona is composed of shimmering heat and deals fire damage. Hospital - A peaceful retreat to tend to the ill, infirm and wounded. Healing becomes a class skill for every Party members and all Healing skill checks gain a +4 bonus. Sports Pavilion - A lively pitch, groomed for a variety of well-honed athletes, complimented by a sparkling amphitheater for aspiring entertainers. Once per day, each Party member may choose to roll two d20 when attempting an Acrobatics, Climb, Performance or Swim check. They may keep the better roll. . They might also dare to consider the Gods of Power (City Alignment - Neutral Evil), they would most assuredly grant military might and swift vengeance, but the cost would be paid in the blood of your most vulnerable members. They would also never truly know peace either at home or abroad. Not to mention it would make the valley a worse place to live than the lands they have already fled! Fortress - A monolithic fortress drapes its shadow across the vale, assuring the men and women of the Vale Guard are swiftly obeyed. The Party’s armour and equipment take on unnatural and frightening visage. Spikes, sinister whispering, shadows that move with frightful independence, and the illusion that the party towers above all around them. Party members gain a +4 bonus on Intimidate checks. Also, any spells cast by the party with a fear effect have their Will Save DCs increased by +2. Prison - The cries of both the damned and wrongfully imprisoned echo through the damp halls of this grimly, towered complex. Growing familiar with inflicting pain, once per day each Party member may re-roll the damage dice for a successful attack or spell. They must keep the second roll. Gladiator Coliseum - A charnel-pit, filled with blood-stained sands and rotting pieces of the unfortunate. In a Star climate the dark pit is taken over by the Drow Ringmasters, a sect of female predominant warriors well-known for their revealing garb and ability to inflict as much pain as possible on their adversaries. Each party member gains either Weapon Finesse or Great Fortitude as a bonus feat. In an Autumn climate the spike-lined pit is taken over by Geld’s Blood, a sect of orcish druids that use dominated animals both as predators and prey in a savage, gore-filled circus. Each party member gains either Toughness or Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat. In a Desert climate the bleached-pit is taken over by the Slave Masters of Odis Karth, a band of brigands that force their slaves into acts of violence and depravity so callous they can only truly be enjoyed by the hardest of hearts. Party members gain either Improve Unarmed Strike or Iron Will as a bonus feat.